I Dreamt of You
by Paint Smear
Summary: Anna has been having the same recurring nightmare involving a certain pale 10-year-old girl, ever since she was a little girl. She wakes up in tears once more, but even that can't get her down today...not when she's heading off for her first day at Arendelle High, the most lauded boarding school in the land! AU (Anna x Elsa)
1. Prologue

**Title: I Dreamt of You**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen, or any of its characters – including the ones from other Disney films that cameo in this fic.

Also, the first eleven lines of this fic are taken from the song "Do You Want to Build a Snowman" from Frozen itself, which was written by Robert and Kristen Lopez.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Prologue**

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Come on let's go and play…_

_I never see you anymore, _

_Come out the door,_

_It's like you've gone away…_

_We used to be best buddies,_

_And now we're not,_

_I wish you would tell me why…_

_Do you wanna build a snowman? _

_(It doesn't have to be a snowman…)_

"**GO AWAY ANNA!**"

* * *

Anna sat up sharply in bed, shaking uncontrollably.

_That dream again._

_That girl again. _

She had been having the same recurring nightmare for years now…but lately, it had become more frequent.

The strawberry-blonde shivered, and hugged her knees.

It always began the same way.

With the chase of her life.

Down a dark, forbidding, endless corridor.

Relentlessly after that familiar frail figure in her white nightgown, who ghosted ahead of her determinedly.

She had to keep up! It was dreadfully important that she did…

…only her legs never seemed to carry her fast enough.

Not as a little girl, and not as the teen she now was. It never seemed to make a difference.

That elusive girl…

…that elusive girl in her dreams who never changed despite the years. The girl whose skin was so fair it was the colour of fresh milk. The girl whose snowy hair gleamed with just the faintest touch of gold as it ran down her back in a lush French plait.

A girl who looked like an angel, but who ran like a frightened gazelle.

Every time Anna felt her legs was just about to give out, the young girl would suddenly slow to a stop and tilt her face ever so slightly to her.

"Go away, Anna." It felt strange to Anna, as she got older, to hear a ten-year old express such deep regret and sorrow.

Her mouth would open to call out the girl's name, to plead with her to just stop and give her a moment's time…but words would always fail her at this critical juncture.

"No…"

"You've forgotten me, haven't you?" The girl would say, and turn around to look her full in the face.

She was heart-breakingly beautiful…

"I could never…"

"You don't even remember my _name_ anymore!" The girl's sapphire eyes would flash angrily, causing Anna to shrink away from her in fear. "I _loved_ you…"

"P-please – _wait!_"

"Goodbye Anna."

An ornate door would suddenly materialise on the adjacent wall, and the pale beauty would steal one last regretful glance before closing the door on her forever.

* * *

Anna's eyes swept across the room disconsolately. Everything, from the dark velvet green drapes to her cluttered desk to her bunny slippers, seemed so mundane, so ordinary…

The image of that beautiful girl filled her mind…

_"I _loved_ you…"_

Hot tears welled up in her eyes.

"Who are you…?" She whispered thickly, before closing her eyes and nestling her face against her knees.

_"Goodbye Anna."_

Why did it hurt so?

The teen fought to swallow the rising lump in her throat.

_I want to see you again._

She choked back a sob, but could hold back no longer.

Mere minutes passed, and the sound of her muffled cries gradually thinned into the heavy, measured breathing of one who was fast asleep.

Unfortunately, she would dream no more of the little girl that night.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 1 - Freshman Encounters

**Title: I Dreamt of You**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen, or any of its characters – including the ones from other Disney films that cameo in this fic.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One – Freshman Encounters**

* * *

"Anna!"

There was a series of sharp, rapid-fire knocks against the girl's door.

"Hnnnnghh…?"

"Are you up yet, Princess?"

"M'yeah, yeah, I'm up…see?" The strawberry-blonde made a drunken attempt to swing her legs across the bed and onto the floor.

"Arrrrgggggggggggggggh!"

_Thump – thud!_

"_Anna!_"

"Ngggh…" Anna gritted her teeth in pain, but could not stop the tears from forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Not again…" She croaked.

The girl opened her bleary eyes a crack.

A pair of bunny slippers swam into view.

She blinked.

Their blue, fluffy faces loomed in the dark over her freckled nose just inches away, and stared down at her mockingly.

"Ish foo mearrly fo' ishh…" She moaned into the lacquered wooden tiles, her eyelids drooping shut.

As if in reply, the first rays of the morning sun lanced through the gaps in the curtains and fell upon her disgruntled face like an accusing spotlight.

"Right on cue…" She grumbled, blowing her unkempt hair out of her eyes.

"Anna, you haven't forgotten about today, have you?" The deep voice enquired almost casually from behind the door.

Anna froze instantly.

_T-today?_

_Ah! Arendelle High!_

She climbed to her feet in a clumsy struggle.

"Dad! I'm up, I'm up!"

She raced to the door with renewed energy, wrenched it open – and looked up into the smiling face of her father.

"I'm so _excited!_" She breathed, catching him in a bear hug.

Her father chuckled in amusement. Anna had spent what had seemed like every waking moment for the past month chattering about being accepted into Arendelle High, the most lauded boarding school in the land.

"Well, you had better get dressed then, if we are to be on time today…"

"I'll get dressed right this instant!" She promised, her teal eyes shining with delight.

* * *

The seminar room was hot and stuffy to say the least. It was jam-packed with the entire troupe of student leaders in Arendelle High, and, to make things worse, possessed a very _questionable_ air-conditioning unit.

A tall, platinum-blonde girl sighed softly as she looked upon the mass of increasingly frustrated students seated before her, all tugging at their heavy black-trimmed, cream blazers and fanning themselves with their hand-outs in complaint.

There they sat, chatting animatedly amongst themselves. Over a hundred of them.

_Over a hundred pairs of eyes…_

Soon to be trained on her…

Her lower lip began to quiver.

"Elsa."

The girl blinked in surprise as she felt a brush of hot breath against her ear.

"You'll be fine, Ms President." The deep velvety voice whispered encouragingly.

Elsa smiled faintly, without turning.

_Thank you, Hans. _

She stepped up to the podium and cleared her throat into the microphone…

…and simply waited.

The buzzing in the room died down gradually as a wave of elbow nudging and shushing spread across the room. A respectful and expectant silence ensued.

Elsa smiled serenely and nodded once in acknowledgement.

"Welcome, dear members of the Student Council and the House Committees."

Hans grinned from behind her, used to her pre-stage jitters by now. The exchange student had gotten _very_ close to the platinum-blonde beauty over the past three weeks, and flattered himself to think he had her wrapped around his little finger.

_Intelligent_ and _beautiful._

_Boy, am I glad I made the trip._

He gazed at her with open admiration. The boy was intrigued by her ability to plead such gut-wrenching vulnerability with her large china-blue eyes in one moment, and harden them into sapphires of steely resolve in the very next.

Every time she stood on stage, it felt as though she morphed into a different person. As if she adorned an invisible cloak of confidence, emanating power and command. She stood taller and more elegant than ever – more alive! She was…

…_as regal as any queen. _

He could've sworn she even sparkled from certain angles.

"God, don't you all look _hot_ in your blazers." Elsa declared, giving her student leaders a cheeky grin.

The girls in the crowd yelled out appreciatively, even as the boys wolf-whistled in consent.

The President laughed lightly at their response.

"We've got to get the air-conditioning fixed…" She commented with a shake of her head, to murmurs of general agreement.

"That's _your_ job, Elsa!" A loud voice cried out from the back row, causing the crowd to erupt in helpless laughter. "Dammit, you're the _President_ of the Student Council! Get your act together!"

"Yes, well, thank you for the lovely introduction, Eugene." She remarked dryly, her raised eyebrows speaking volumes. "I think you've summed up my job description quite nicely."

"It's _Flynn!_" The voice yelled back, prompting more giggles from the crowd.

"Anyway, let's get things rolling." Elsa hurriedly continued. "It's so hot in here, I'm getting all drenched…"

The boys in the crowd turned back to Elsa with renewed interest.

"Let me begin by first thanking all of you for being here on the start of a very special day. Arendelle High will be welcoming in a grand total of 650 students this year."

Her last remark was greeted with enthusiastic applause.

"Yes, they're a very select group of our land's luckiest freshmen…"

Snorts of laughter.

"…and as their big brothers and sisters, it is _our_ responsibility to ensure they all feel welcome in their new home…which means no pranks_ like what happened last year!_"

"_What!_" A senior protested suddenly. "But that's taking out all the fun!"

"Is kidnapping a freshman on his first night in school and leaving him in the middle of a busy highway your idea of _fun_, Gaston?"

"Well, to be fair, that kid was a bit of a douchebag."

"_Hey!_" Another voice rang out from the crowd. "That incident has traumatised me for _life!_"

"Oh, Simba. Sorry, I didn't see you there, little bud."

"Gaston," Elsa began, her voice dreadfully quiet.

"Come on, Ms President…" He stood up in a fit of passion and almost begged of the buzzing crowd. "What about _tradition?_ Of what Arendelle High _stands_ for?"

"You mean our school motto: _Keep Calm, Let It Go_? I don't see the relevance, frankly."

"Shut up, you dork! Obviously he's trying to say we shouldn't be so uptight!"

"No, why don't _you_ shut up! You're the one with the stick up your rear!"

"Why don't you _all_ just shut up!"

"You know, speaking of butts, I've always found our motto inspiring…particularly in the lo–"

"_Enough!_" Elsa ordered, immediately silencing the lot of bickering students.

"We stick to the programme. No pranks." She expressed firmly. "Any objections?"

…but the President's stern gaze seemed to quell all of their objections. She nodded, satisfied.

"Now, if you would all refer to your hand-outs for the day's events…"

* * *

"See you in two weeks!"

Anna pulled her parents in a rough embrace, who laughed fondly in reply and squeezed back.

The strawberry-blonde teen finally released her grip and stepped back, though her eyebrows creased in puzzlement. Her mother's hand still lingered on her shoulder.

"Anna, you _will_ remember to take your–"

Anna's eyes grew stricken in an instant.

"–I will, Mum!" She quickly reassured, eyes darting to the sides to make sure no one was listening in. "Don't you worry!"

Not that she herself had anything to be concerned about. There were hundreds of parents and teens alike crowding the courtyard of Arendelle High, but the buzzing crowd was too busily engaged in tearful or raucous goodbyes to pay them any heed.

Her father ran his fingers though his fine dark-blonde hair.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…" He commented gravely. "Perhaps we ought to just send her to a high school in our vicinity."

Anna's face was the picture of horror. "Dad, you _promised!_"

He grinned.

"I'm only kidding, Princess." The man laughed lightly at the sight of his pouting daughter, earning an eye roll from his gentle wife, who was not unamused.

"She'll be fine, my love." He said warmly, placing a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. "Didn't you say your niece would look after her? Hmm…what was her name again…?"

Mrs. Landvik returned him a wan smile. "Rapunzel."

"That's right. Didn't you mention that she's in the student council? Anna will be safe with her around."

"Still…"

"Besides, Anna is no longer a child. She must learn to take care of herself…"

Anna tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear impatiently, barely listening to her parents anymore. Her eyes widened in amazement as she took in the magnificent scene before her. Arendelle High's grey walls seemed to stretch for miles around. It stood before her like an imposing and yet romantic medieval castle, complete with regal turrets topped with royal blue flags that fluttered crisply in the wind.

She sighed lustily.

"My prince awaits."

* * *

"Elsa?"

Silence.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

More silence.

"Helloooo? Ms President?"

Rapunzel waved a hand cheerily in front of her friend's face, jerking the latter out of her trance.

"Oh. Rapunzel."

The golden-haired girl looked at the brooding girl quizzically, and then back to the packed courtyard below.

_What is she staring at?_

"Is there a problem?" The pale beauty enquired politely, turning away from the window at last.

Rapunzel frowned as she studied her friend's troubled face.

"I was just about to ask you the same question." She replied carefully. "W-wait, where are you going?"

"I–I think I need a moment." Elsa muttered distractedly, heading for the stairs. "I'll be back shortly."

Rapunzel combed her fingers through her long golden tresses absently, biting her lower lip in worry.

_Hmmm.  
_

* * *

Mr. Landvik strode over to the array of parked cars and managed to find his car quite easily. He smiled as he spied a tan handbag in his car's back seat even from a distance.

Just where his daughter had said she left it. In plain view too. He shook his head. Anna was too careless.

He stretched out an arm to aim the car lock remote at his gleaming Jaguar, when he was interrupted by a quiet voice behind him.

"Greetings, Father. It's been awhile."

The dark-blonde man swivelled around in surprise, his arm still raised in mid action.

"You!" He choked, as he drank in the image of a tall, slender girl dressed in a well-fitted black trimmed, cream blazer, a crisp blue plaid skirt, and calf-high snow white socks as she slowly advanced towards him. Her platinum-blonde hair was combed neatly into a vivacious braid that flowed down her left shoulder.

The man turned away guiltily.

"I didn't know you schooled here." He finally muttered, when she stopped a few feet away.

"I suspected as much." She admitted with a small, sad smile.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them.

"Don't I get a hug?"

Her father's eyes snapped up and looked at her with a frown. There was just the _slightest_ inflection to her tone.

"Elsa–" Her father began, taking a step towards her.

"Anna seems well."

"Elsa."

"I'm doing quite well for myself too, you know." She began in a strained voice, turning away from her father's outstretched hands. "I'm the President of the Student Council, Arendelle High's projected Valedictorian…_and_ I've been the reigning Snow-flake Queen for the past three years."

She chuckled disparagingly at her last pronouncement.

"Silly, isn't it?" She met her father's eyes at last, and saw pity in his brown eyes.

_Pity…_

She smiled thinly, resisting the urge to scream.

"I'm sorry, Elsa." He said, taking another step towards her.

The girl's piercing blue eyes flashed dangerously.

"It's my fault." He murmured soothingly, placing a trembling hand on her shoulder. "I should never have abandoned you…"

Elsa jerked her shoulder out of his reach.

"_Don't touch me!_" She snapped huskily.

Her heart was beating fiercely and rapidly now. Blood pounding furiously in her ears.

_How dare you tell me this now…_

_How dare you…_

_You of all people…_

A sudden wave of dizziness nearly swept her off her feet.

"_Elsa!_ Are you alright?"

_Father…are you actually…_concerned?

She started to laugh.

"Elsa?" A light, musical voice called hesitantly from afar.

The President of the Student Council looked up unsteadily to see her beautiful, golden-haired Secretary jogging towards her, a worried frown on her face.

"I–I have to go…" Elsa mumbled, grabbing on to her friend who immediately wrapped a supporting arm around her waist. "They n-need me…"

The Secretary carefully guided Elsa along the path back to the main school building as she threw confused backward glances at the tall, handsome middle-aged man who looked on in distress.

"Who _was_ that guy, Elsa?" The girl asked tentatively.

Elsa swallowed thickly. "Just an old acquaintance."

* * *

"Dad's back with my purse!" Anna exclaimed, pointing out his silhouette to her mother.

Mrs. Landvik frowned. Something was wrong. His usually perfect posture was marred by the slight slump of his broad shoulders.

_Hmm…_

He trudged up to the two of them and handed Anna her purse wordlessly.

"Thanks Dad." She paused, and caught the look he gave his wife.

Her mother nodded in mute understanding.

"Why don't you have a look around first, dear." She suggested, turning to face her. "Your father and I wish to make sure we've covered every detail of your enrolment."

"S-sure, Mum." Anna said uncertainly. She was quite sure something was off. "See you guys later…"

But her parents had already begun to walk away, deep in conversation.

She shrugged her shoulders slightly and turned to leave when–

"_Oooooomph!_"

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 2 -For the First Time in Forever

**Title: I Dreamt of You**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen, or any of its characters – including the ones from other Disney films that cameo in this fic.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Firstly, thank you so much for your lovely reviews, follows and faves! Big hug! :D

To hubble36: I was thrilled that you took notice of those two scenes in particular – those were the ones that really meant a lot to me when I was writing it.

Secondly, this chapter is entitled 'For the first time in forever' (obviously after one of the songs in the movie). This isn't really relevant to this fic, and many of you could have noticed it already, but I thought I'd mention it anyway:

In the movie, Anna sings:

"A beautiful stranger, tall and fair

I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face

But then we laugh and talk all evening,

Which is totally bizarre

Nothing like the life I've met so far (Statue head falls into cake so it looks like a lady)

For the first time in forever,

There'll be magic, there'll be fun"

I thought this part of the song was lovely in the way it foreshadowed the scene to come involving Elsa. I thought the beautiful, tall and fair stranger turned out to be Elsa, and they did talk about how much they loved chocolate. They also shared laughter and a rare intimate moment with each other. Not forgetting how there _was_ actual magic in the ballroom later on…

Anyway, I'll scoot off now. Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Two – For the First Time in Forever**

* * *

"_Oooooomph!_"

The strawberry-blonde gasped, having the wind knocked out of her.

"_Hey!_" She exclaimed in annoyance.

"I'm so sorry!" Came the smooth, baritone reply. "Are you alright?"

Anna looked up to glare at the offending party, and promptly turned a bright red.

_Whoa._

"Y-yeah…I think so…" She mumbled, trying hard not to stare at the stranger's beautiful face. Her gaze drifted to his broad chest instead.

_Oh. My. God. _

She gulped, marvelling at the way the youth's shirt rippled against his taut skin.

"You must be new here."

"Oh yeah," Anna responded eagerly, teal eyes darting back to meet his gaze. "I'm one of the erm new freshmen…just arrived today…you know, like the others here…"

Her voice trailed off into a nervous giggle.

_What?!_

"I'm Hans, by the way." He introduced with an elegant smile.

"I-I'm Anna Landvik!"

Hans chuckled lightly.

"Well, Ms Landvik, if you please…?" He bowed and proffered his arm to her in one fluid motion.

"Huh?" She blinked, momentarily confused.

The gorgeous boy was laughing again. She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

_I'm an idiot…_

"I was wondering if I could interest you in a little tour of Arendelle High." Hans explained silkily. "You know, to make up for knocking into you?"

Anna's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, no, no! There's no need to make up for anything at all! _I_ should've looked where I was going. Seriously, I'm as clumsy as a bear. Mum and Dad tell me that _all_ the time…'look before you walk', 'think before you talk', wait – what?"

Hans took her hand in his.

"Please?" He beseeched, his emerald eyes boring into hers alluringly. "It would be my greatest pleasure."

"Mine too…" She replied stupidly, before starting in realisation. "I–I mean…yes, _yes!_ I'd be happy to…"

Hans's lips curled into a triumphant smile.

* * *

Anna Landvik was in sheer bliss. She couldn't believe how a gorgeous senior like Hans would shower someone like _her_ with his undivided attention.

She could barely concentrate on her surroundings as he led her around to the different attractions in Arendelle High. Her eyes kept straying to his lips as she admired the way they moved when he spoke. Occasionally, her eyes travelled to his own emerald ones when she was sure he wasn't looking.

Together they walked through the courtyard and down numerous halls and corridors, oblivious to the many strangers in uniform they passed, who scurried around to attend to parents and freshmen alike.

Arendelle High was everything she imagined it to be.

"Hmm…beautiful…" She sighed dreamily, as he pointed out another old-fashioned door leading to yet another room.

"Wait till you get a look inside. This is our most mysterious and special room yet…" She heard him say.

Anna paused, her freckled face registering growing excitement.

"Wait, what makes it so special?" She asked curiously, angling her head to get a better look as Hans pushed open the door a crack.

Hans grinned wolfishly. "Why, the company you're with, of course."

_Huh…?_

He felt around the adjacent wall and flipped on the light switch. The room began to glow in a soft blue hue.

"Oh, it's beautiful…" Anna breathed, taking a couple of steps back to admire the luminous patterns on the walls.

"What are you up to, Hans?" A pleasant voice called out lazily from across the room.

Anna gasped and swivelled around to see a bulky mass sprawled carelessly across a worn, plaid couch. The young man had rich blonde hair that fell in messy bangs past his eyes, and wore his uniform so shabbily that she wrinkled her nose. Her eyes, however, were drawn to the gleaming guitar he cradled lovingly in his arms.

_Interesting._

"Just showing Anna here around the school." Hans replied calmly. "And you? Shouldn't you be out there helping to usher in the freshmen?"

"Hans, they've managed all the way to this end of the world by themselves…" The bored youth sighed, giving his guitar strings a twang. "It'd be pretty insulting to assume they'd need our assistance to cross the old gates, wouldn't you think?"

"I have to disagree, but then again, we've always had differing opinions on good manners." The red-head answered coolly, eliciting an indifferent shrug from the other youth.

"Does Elsa know you're here, Kristoff?" Hans persisted, taking a step forward. "I wouldn't want you to get into further trouble with her."

"Boy, you do take your duties seriously, don't you?" The youth named Kristoff countered with a low whistle, throwing a suggestive glance at Anna. "Though I don't think this was the kind of _ushering_ your darling Elsa had in mind."

The strawberry-blonde bristled.

_How dare you…!_

"Listen, I don't know who this Elsa is," she began haughtily, "and I'm not quite sure what you're suggesting, but I don't think I like it, and I certainly don't think you have the right to speak like that of Hans and me! Especially when he's going out of his way to be nice to a _jerk_ like you!"

She tried to maintain her glare with much difficulty, even as the corner of her lip began to twitch. The young man's jaw was hanging open quite comically at her sudden outburst.

"Calm down, feisty–pants." He muttered finally, with a shake of his head. "Oh! Hey there, Elsa."

Anna sensed quick movement behind her.

"Erm…" She began awkwardly, turning around slowly to see an imposing figure standing just a few paces away.

There was no doubt that the figure before her was a woman. Everything about her screamed so, from her sensuous curves, to her long, lustrous weave. She stood still, a perfect picture of elegance accentuated by the proud tilt of her beautiful face. Her skin was exceedingly fair, seeming almost translucent in the soft blue light.

It was Anna's turn to have her jaw hang open.

The girl looked breathtakingly exquisite.

"Elsa," Hans quickly began. "We were just talking about you."

The platinum-blonde, Anna noticed tensely, ignored him completely and stared straight into Anna's face.

Icy blue eyes froze her to the spot. She felt her heart skip a beat.

_Those eyes…_

"You shouldn't be here."

_That voice…?_

"She wanted to have a look around…it's not what you think, Elsa." Hans hurriedly explained.

Anna stared at him in consternation.

"Is that so?" The chilly voice cut into her like shards of ice.

The shorter girl swallowed the rising lump in her throat as she looked between the two of them helplessly.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure what's happening…" She mumbled dumbly, looking down.

Her face burned with humiliation.

"Kristoff, please escort Anna back to the Grand Hall. The Orientation is just about to begin." Elsa directed crisply, much to the girl's relief.

The blonde youth groaned but got up to his feet.

"Come along, now." He beckoned to Anna. "Let's get you out of here."

* * *

Elsa stood across Hans in the dimly-lit room, her fists tightly clenched into balls.

"Elsa," Hans began, reaching out a hand to her.

"That girl is off-limits, Hans." She said coldly.

"I wasn't trying to–"

"Don't even bother." She said flatly, giving him a wintry smile. "Frankly, I never thought even _you'd_ be this bold."

Hans's eyes tightened around the edges. "Perhaps I should give you some time – alone."

Elsa nodded pensively, her luminous eyes faraway.

"Yes, that's always worked well for me."

* * *

Kristoff gave the girl beside him a sideways glance, and couldn't help but grin. Her head was bowed in shame, and she walked as if she were part of a funeral procession. He could almost hear the toll of bells in the background.

"You know, you don't have to feel too badly about this." He began with uncharacteristic gentleness.

"I'm an idiot."

"Yeah, but that's okay. You're a freshman."

Anna quickly looked at Kristoff in protest, but relaxed when she saw him smile.

"I'm sorry." She said suddenly.

Kristoff frowned. "What for?"

"For my outburst earlier…I was being rude too."

The young man's eyes widened in surprise for a brief moment, before softening.

"Water under the bridge." He said simply.

The pair fell into silence again as they rounded another corridor. Anna suddenly stopped in mid-step.

"Hey, you alright there?" Kristoff asked, looking over his shoulder in puzzlement.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She cried out in frustration, causing her poor companion to back into a wall.

"_Ouch, what the –!_"

"It's just that for the first time..." She began tearfully, not minding the groaning boy. "For the very first time in _forever_, someone actually paid me some attention…and I fell for it hook, line and sinker."

"More like you 'fell for it like a sucker'…" Kristoff muttered, rubbing his head and wincing.

She shot him a glare. "My parents never used to let me hang out with my friends. They were always too afraid…"

"Oh? Did you have many scary friends?"

"_Ha-ha_. It was because of my…" She stiffened. "I mean…they were just overly protective…you know how parents get when you're their only child and they're always looking out for you…never letting you out of their sight…I mean, I _love_ them, of _course_, but there's only so much you can take before…you know…"

Kristoff smiled in amusement as he watched the girl flounder.

"Well, clearly, they have good reason to be that way." He teased, ruffling up her hair.

"_Hey!_" She exclaimed, fending him off.

"Anyway, we had better get going…" Kristoff suggested, gesturing ahead.

Anna sighed mournfully.

"_What now?_"

"You think she hates me?" She asked in a small voice.

"Who? Elsa?" The blonde youth looked surprised. "Nah, she knows what Hans is like. Well, okay, maybe a little."

"_What, really?_"

"Oh, cheer up! Do you know that you're the very first freshman I've _ever_ escorted? You should be honoured!" Kristoff exclaimed with exaggerated cheer, taking her by her hand and pulling her along.

"_Whoa_ – hey, maybe you could help me tell her I didn't mean it…"

"Look, don't worry about it, alright? Elsa's not that kind of girl."

"She looked pretty angry to me…hey, stop _pulling!_"

Kristoff stopped again with an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, fine. I'll be sure to let her know that a certain _freshman_ means her no harm."

Anna's affronted look caused him to break out in laughter.

"Come _on_, we're already late!"

* * *

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully, Elsa reflected as she lay in her bed that night, exhausted to the bone. Well, aside from that little moment in the Grand Hall…

During the Principal's address, Elsa had been on stage with the other committee members, which allowed her to keep a watchful eye on her father who sat with his wife in the audience. She fervently hoped their little encounter wouldn't spell trouble for her in the near future.

Her gaze soon began to wander to the students, searching for that one face…

…and there at the centre of the crowd of students, sat Anna.

Elsa drew in a sharp intake of breath.

The sight of that familiar head of strawberry-blonde wrenched at her heart.

_You don't remember me anymore, do you?_

Her gaze continued to linger on the restless girl, smiling fondly as she noticed her fidgeting in her seat. Occasionally, Anna would even lift her eyes up to the ceiling in utter despair as the Principal trudged on through his interminable speech. It nearly made Elsa burst out in laughter several times.

_You're still as frisky as ever, aren't you… _

Suddenly, to her horror, Anna had looked straight at her, prompting Elsa to turn away immediately.

_I'm being too obvious! _

Her eyes flickered back to Anna moments later when she was sure it would be safe to do so, but the girl was still watching her intently.

_Why is she still staring? _

Elsa's heart beat faster.

_Does she know?_

The platinum-blonde quickly perished the thought.

_She couldn't possibly…even Father had no idea I was here…_

These conflicting thoughts raced through her mind in a dizzy whirl, causing her to nearly miss her cue as the rest of the committee members rose up from their seats. Principal Weselton had finally finished his speech to a thunderous applause, and it was her turn to take the stand.

_Good lord._

Elsa smiled sleepily as she remembered how nervous she had been to take the stage. In front of her father…in front of Anna…

She glanced out of the window and at the luminous moon, the side of her face pressed snugly into her pillow.

"G'night, Anna." She whispered drowsily, her eyelids drooping shut.

* * *

Anna slipped into the warm covers happily. She was completely tuckered out from the day's events. All in all, it hadn't been a bad day. She had made new friends…

_Not counting Hans, of course..._

…and she was thoroughly grateful she didn't have any..._incidents_.

Also, for the first time in her life, she was sleeping in a foreign bed. The teen propped herself up and looked over to the sleeping form across the room.

_My first roomie!_ She thought excitedly.

Anna was bursting to call out to the brunette, but wisely decided against it.

She looked out of the window instead and admired the glow of the full moon. It was the same old moon back home, but her feelings about it now were vastly different. It looked darker, more mysterious, more forbidding…more _exciting_…

_Elsa._

She just couldn't seem to get the image of that pale beauty out of her head. Those luminous sparkling blue eyes…the way they stared at her with such intensity. The shocking contrast of her heavy, dark lids against her glowing, alabaster skin. The red-tinge of her delicately carved lips...

_Elsa, the stoic President of the Student Council._

She remembered how adorably serious Elsa had been, addressing them on stage that morning. She remembered that radiant smile at the end...

Anna felt her heart race.

_Elsa. Elsa. Elsa. _

The strawberry-blonde blushed hotly. She fell back into her bed in frustration, and wrapped her arms around her bolster.

_What's wrong with me? I'm acting like I'm in love or something…_

The girl pulled her bolster in closer, relishing the warm, prickling sensation beneath her skin.

_I wonder if she's already asleep…_

She tossed…

_I wonder if she's still angry with me._

…and turned.

_Hah! I'd be surprised if she even remembers me…_

She bit her lower lip, teal eyes widening in sudden realisation.

"Wait…did she call me by my name?"

* * *

"_Elsa! What have you _done?_"_

"_Papa…I didn't…" _

"_Just _look_ at what…you've…__**DONE!**__"_

Elsa's eyes snapped open and she clutched her sheets desperately. There she lay frozen in terror, panting in rhythm to her beating heart.

"_Anna!_"

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
